When He Is Seen
by littlemisspotterlover
Summary: An Alex Rider fic. How do the people who know him see Alex? Do they realy see him? The chapters are set in no particular book, unless obvious, and ignores Scorpia Rising
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.  
>AN: any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes or any thing you think needs to be changed, let me know.

His teachers see him- Sat alone on the yard whenever he's actually there, mysterious illness and accidents 'masking' his disappearances, rumours circling about why he really left... no-where near the truth.

His best friend sees him- Sees past the rumours, sees the boy underneath. He doesn't question the notes, the lies... he knows he can't tell him the truth.

His classmates see him- The 'Druggie', The Criminal, The Gang member, The Truant... The Spy

His housekeeper sees him- Creeping home in the middle of the night, bandages and weapons still on his body or lying on the hospital bed injured and bloody complaining to the doctors who joke about him being back... Again.

His bosses see him- 'Their' child prodigy, 'Their' teenage spy, 'Their' secret weapon... 'Their' 100% Success.

His Unit saw him- "That little kid who was only there because of his rich Daddy". "That brat that nearly got us binned". "The child that kicked me out a plane". "The boy I shouldn't have to work with, He should be in school,"... "He should be safe."

His enemies see him- The final face, The final person... The final thing they see, before they die.

No-one sees him- not all of him, they see some of the lies, the roles, the jobs. Some of the covers, the masks, the missions and, rarely some of the truth... but never all the truth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.  
>AN: any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes or any thing you think needs to be changed, let me know.

His teachers see him-

Looking over the yard from my window seat in the teachers lounge, I watch the groups of students walk through the school gates. One pupil hangs back by the bike rack looking at all the bikes in turn, the expression on his face turn more dissapointed after each one. The bell rings and the ghost of a smile appears on his face as he walks towards the school, then stopping, pulling his phone out of his pocket, face falling again then continuing back towards the school. From my position in the teachers lounge I see a blonde boy cycling towards the gate and, as he turns onto the school yard for the first time in the best part of two months, shouts "OI, HARRIS, Wait up." and as smiles appear on both boys faces, I walk out of the teachers lounge wondering what the note will say this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.  
>AN: any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes or any thing you think needs to be changed, let me know.

His best friend sees him-

Waiting on the pitch for him to arrive, Coach growing more impatient by the second, some of the team kicking a football back and forth, the rest of the team nearly as impatient as Coach. The last member of the team was already fifteen minuets late and counting, and Coach was definitely counting. As Coach was starting to become angry, my phone went off, plucking it out my bag, I flipped the lid and read the text,'G2G, least have time to txt.A.' as I finished, my phone went off again, this time bearing the message 'He's back in hospital, don't know what the matter is yet or how long he'll be there Was all very sudden .J.' Running over to Coach, who was now angry, I mentally winced before saying "Coach, he turned to look at me, anger clear on his "Alex won't be making practice, probably for a while," I passed him my phone, showing him the second message, It s from his housekeeper." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.  
>AN: any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes or any thing you think needs to be changed, let me know.

His classmates see him-

The half term holiday had recently come to a close and majority of the pupils were walking onto the school yard, still half asleep. One boy had walked through the gates alone, completely separate from the groups of children congregating on the yard, near the gates and on the benches. As the boy walked over to the football team, who were standing together at the edge of the yard, the whispers started. "He only does that when Druggie aint 'ere", "I heard he was in juvie this time", "I thought he hung around with that blond boy", "Wonder what trouble the gang member's in this time", "My brother says his friend keeps disappearing and returns with these doctors notes", "He disappears to often too be ill all the time", "OMG, what if he's like, a spy... Nah". Tom Harris tuned the whispers out having heard them all already. Before he knew he used to speculate as well but, now that he knew, he kept quiet. He wanted to shout the truth at all of them, just to shut them up. He kept silent, he kept the secret, listening as the same debates and rumours were brought up by older students and the first years kept wondering, for the first time, where the boy who was the source of so much gossip had gone. But, it would not be the last time they wondered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.  
>AN: any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes or any thing you think needs to be changed, let me know.

His housekeeper sees him-

Originally, when she had to stay out of Ian's office, when they both had to stay out of Ian's office, she accepted it, questioned it privately, but accepted it anyway. Now that it was the boy who was like a brother to her telling her to stay out of the very same room, even though she understood why, she had difficulty accepting it. The child she had been looking after since he was seven had suddenly grown up, matured, loosing his teenage years in the process. She had know this for a while, perhaps only subconsciously, but it had only really sunk in when she had gone to fetch him from his 'office' one day when he didn't reply when she called him down to dinner, she had opened the door quickly preparing to joke about his hearing and herd him downstairs when he had sprung at her from by the door, arm tensed ready to strike, he had only stopped himself when he had seen who the 'intruder was'. From then on Jack had made sure to knock before entering any room where the teenager had shut the door. Just in case next time he stopped too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.  
>AN: any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes or any thing you think needs to be changed, let me know.

His bosses see him-

The work he does is always 'Going to be easy , Just surveillance', 'You won't even be needed'. The work he does is risky, others have lost their lives. His job is life changing, even if you quit there are still those out there with a grudge, so you don't quit, you stay as in some ways it's safer. The job takes over your life; you lie to those who you don t know, to those you do.

'You ask most kids what the first thing they think of if someone says work, they will say; a summer job, or what they aspire to be, maybe even what their parents work as. I would say one of those things, I would lie because, the first thing that I think of, is pain, lies, blackmail.'

The work he does is always dangerous, the same as all the others who work for them but, unlike the others who work for them he has no choice and, like I said, the job is life changing he wouldn t quit now. Even if he could. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.  
>AN: any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes or any thing you think needs to be changed, let me know.

His unit saw him-

The mysterious boy who sparked whispers in the 'maggots', completing the obstacle course quicker than men with army training. His shooting accuracy scores shown as ideal, before disappearing off record, the process repeating again, and again, scores being recorded, then deleted; disappearing into thin air. He was taunted, teased and tormented, the comments reflecting off him as if he was wearing bulletproof. One recruit went too far, grabbed his arm when the he wouldn't reply, the teen moved quicker than anyone expected twisting the recruits arm behind his back and pressing his knee in-between the man's shoulder blades, a teenage boy pinning a grown army officer to the floor in seconds.  
>Stories that filter back to me, passed on through old unit mates, stories of Cub; our unofficial fifth member, my colleague, sent back for extra training. Well, it would make an interesting essay; 'What I did over the summer holidays.' <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.  
>AN: any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes or any thing you think needs to be changed, let me know. Nearly finished, unless anyone has a person's veiwpoint/theme/senario they really want, if so I'll try and write it, just let me know but, any review would inspire me to write :).

His enemies see him-

His R.E homework sat on the desk in front of him, his name and the words 'Emotions And How They Relate To Me.' forming the only writing on the page. Ideas swirl around his head, Ideas he can't write down like; 'Stress- Relieving stress on the shooting range' or 'Betrayal- A family friend pressed the button to blow-up my parents' or 'Anger- The British secret service, military intelligence six to be precise, keep blackmailing me to work for them' the Ideas, The feelings continue to swirl around until a small solemn smile flickers onto his face, and he starts to write. Ten minutes later he leans back on his chair reading his 'essay' before putting it through the shredder and starting again, writing about love and how his housekeeper had always been there for him. If it was possible to read, now that it had been through the shredder, the boy's homework would have revealed a lot, the words he had written from the heart would have spoken about the true Alex Rider, the words 'Pure emotion- They say the eyes are windows to the soul, that the eyes tell the truth. They say that even those who wear an emotional mask show their true feelings when the emotion is pure, strong. They say the strongest emotions are seen at crucial moments, like the death of another. I have been there at someone's death; I was the reason they died, killed in cold blood. I hide my emotions. I wonder what they saw in my eyes in their final moments, Hate, Pity, Regret or, maybe, nothing. Maybe all they saw was a blank, expressionless, emotionless face, the face of a killer. As, although that is the first time I ve killed in cold blood, it's not the first time I ve killed.' 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.

A/N: any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes or any thing you think needs to be changed, let me know. Nearly finished, unless anyone has a person's veiwpoint/theme/senario they really want, if so I will try to write it, just let me know but any review would inspire me to write :). Sorry I took so long to update... life caught up, I take my maths gcse in a week and as there is like one other in my normal class who takes it early the teachers are still piling on the work :(

They will never know him-

If they can speak, the one question everyone can answer, a question he must be able to answer. Answer with many different names. Answer correctly, or suffer.

They should beagle to tell you about their family, he can't tell you most things about his family. He'll lie, repeat the lies he's heard so many times, the lies he was told, the lies he lived, the lies he lives. They might be able to tell you how to do first aid, how to do a cartwheel, the rules of paint ball or laser tag, how to sneak downstairs without your parents hearing, the best way to prepare edible plants. He could tell you how to treat a bullet wound; your own bullet wound, how to train yourself in karate; to first grade dan, how to fire a gun correctly; and nearly kill the deputy head of MI-6, how to escape from holding facilities; mostly unharmed, the best way to poison people; using only plants. He won't tell you any of this because, "Felix Lester doesn't know", "Kevin Blake doesn't know", "Alex Friend doesn't know", "Alex Gardiner doesn't know", "Federico Casali doesn't know", "Abdul Hassan doesn't know", "Alex Tanner doesn't know", "Alex Rider will never tell".

They may see him but they will never know him. Not really.


End file.
